bubblegumcrisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenchi Ogwata
Kenchi Ogwata Kenchi Ogwata is an upcoming action role-playing video game developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4and Xbox One. It is the twelfth installment in the Kingdom Hearts series, a sequel to Kingdom Hearts II, and the final chapter in the Dark Seeker saga. Set after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, returning protagonist Sora is joined by Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey and Riku in their search for the seven Guardians of Light and the "Key to Return Hearts" as they attempt to thwart Master Xehanort's plan to bring about a second Keyblade War. Their journey has them cross paths with characters and visit worlds based on different Disney, and Pixar properties, and Square Enix's Final Fantasy franchise. Concepts for the game began as early as 2006 after the release of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix in Japan, with the game not confirmed to be in development until E3 2013 after years of rumors and speculation. Kingdom Hearts III sees many returning gameplay features from the series, while expanding parties to five characters total, introducing new "Attraction Flow" attacks that incorporate various Disney Parks attractions, and mini-games inspired by classic Walt Disney Productions Mickey Mouse cartoons in the style of 1980s LCD games. The game was built using Unreal Engine 4, and is scheduled to be released worldwide German Ab Juli 1921 Parteivorsitzender der NSDAP, versuchte er im November 1923 mit einem Putsch von München aus die Weimarer Republik zu stürzen. Mit seiner Schrift Mein Kampf (1925/26) prägte er die antisemitische und rassistische Ideologie des Nationalsozialismus. Hitler wurde von Reichspräsident Paul von Hindenburg am 30. Januar 1933 zum deutschen Reichskanzler ernannt. Innerhalb weniger Monate beseitigte sein Regime mit Terror, Notverordnungen, Gleichschaltungsgesetzen, Organisations- und Parteiverboten die pluralistischeDemokratie, den Föderalismus und den Rechtsstaat. Politische Gegner wurden in Konzentrationslagern inhaftiert, gefoltert und ermordet. 1934 ließ Hitler anlässlich des „Röhm-Putsches“ potentielle Rivalen in den eigenen Reihen ermorden. Hindenburgs Tod am 2. August 1934 nutzte er, um das Amt des Reichspräsidenten mit dem des Reichskanzlers vereinen zu lassen, und regierte seither als „Führer und Reichskanzler“.1 Die in Deutschland lebenden Juden wurden ab 1933 zunehmend ausgegrenzt und entrechtet, besonders durch die Nürnberger Gesetze vom September 1935 und die Novemberpogrome 1938. Mit den Befehlen zur Aufrüstung der Wehrmacht und der Rheinlandbesetzung brach Hitler 1936 den Versailler Vertrag. Die nationalsozialistische Propaganda stellte die Wirtschafts-, Sozial- und Außenpolitik als erfolgreich dar und steigerte so bis 1939 Hitlers Popularität. 1938 übernahm er die unmittelbare Befehlsgewalt über die Wehrmacht und setzte den Anschluss Österreichs durch. Über das Münchner Abkommen vom 30. September 1938, das ihm die Angliederung des Sudetenlandes an das Deutsche Reich gestattete, setzte er sich mit der „Zerschlagung der Rest-Tschechei“ bereits am 15. März 1939 hinweg. Mit dem Überfall auf Polen am 1. September 1939 löste er den Zweiten Weltkrieg in Europa aus. Am 31. Juli 1940 teilte er Vertretern des Oberkommandos der Wehrmacht seinen Entschluss mit, die Sowjetunion anzugreifen. Den am 22. Juni 1941 begonnenen Krieg gegen die Sowjetunion ließ er unter dem Decknamen „Unternehmen Barbarossa“ als Vernichtungskrieg zur Eroberung von „Lebensraum im Osten“ vorbereiten und führen. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg verübten die Nationalsozialisten und ihre Helfershelfer zahlreiche Massenverbrechen und Völkermorde. Bereits im Sommer 1939 erteilte Hitler die Weisung, die „Erwachseneneuthanasie“ vorzubereiten. Zwischen September 1939 und August 1941 wurden in der „Aktion T4“ über 70.000 psychisch kranke sowie geistig und körperlichbehinderte Menschen, bei weiteren Formen der „Euthanasie“ mindestens 190.000 Menschen, systematisch ermordet. Im Holocaust wurden etwa 5,6 bis 6,3 Millionen Juden, im Porajmos bis zu 500.000 als „asozial“ verfolgte Sinti und Roma ermordet. Hitler autorisierte die wichtigsten Schritte des Judenmordes und ließ sich über den Verlauf informieren.2Seine verbrecherische Politik führte zu vielen Millionen Kriegstoten und zur Zerstörung weiter Teile Deutschlands und Europas.